


Little game

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Demons, Established Relationship, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Tail Play, Yaoi, amaimon topping cuz I've never seen that before, dom/ submisive, handjobs, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I was super bored. So I decided to write something I'd never seen before, Amaimon topping.<br/>So guess what this is porn, with you guessed it, Amaimon topping.<br/>Also Mephisto has a kink where he likes being called his birth name during sex if you get confused during the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little game

"God I love this," Mephisto whispered, looking over the hard cock in his hand greedily, tail swishing to and fro. Amaimon shivered under his lustful touch, hips bucking up into his brother's warm hand out of need. Mephisto sighed softly as he did, enjoying greatly the bead of precum that welled up in the younger's slit, spilling slowly down its pulsing length "I really really love this," he reaped quietly, sliding his hand up and down Amaimon's member slowly, making the younger burn. The earth King groaned letting his head fall back against the beds pillows in pleasure but all to quickly he found himself becoming impatient for more. An idea crossed his mind but he quickly quashed it, however, as his brother continued to mercilessly tease him the idea became more and more alluring. In the end he couldn't help but to blurt the words out, growling them agitatedly.

"If you love it so much then why don't you suck me?"

Mephisto's eyes widened at the statement and he met the earth king's eyes in a bit of a shock before his mouth curled into a cruel smile "what was that Otouto, I didn't quite catch it."

Amaimon snarled "I said if you love it so much the why don't you suck me." 

"I apologize dear brother but it seems my hearing just isn't what it used to be, care to repeat that," Mephisto shrugged letting go of the others cock entirely.

"I said, suck me Samael!" The earth King barked, glowing at the older.

Mephisto sighed dramatically "I really must see a doctor, it seems I'm going de-”

"That wasn't a request!"

The time king's smile instantly fell, blinking owlishly at his brother before his eyes narrowed angrily "not a request?" He growled, the words like venom in his voice, Amaimon cringed worried he had stepped over the line. His brother always insisted that they were equals but rank was no laughing matter and some things simply weren't done "need I remind you of your place, runt?"

He gulped, so he had gone too far after all. He wondered how his mate would punish him. Amaimon knew the older loved him and did so truly and to an unbound extent but rank was serious and a thorough punishment was to be expected for his actions. "N-no brother...I apologize I should not ha-”

"You? The earth King, seventh of us. Tell me to do such an act? Can you you imagine how insulted I am?"

"I can't I'm sorry..."

"Can you imagine how tarnished my reputation would be if anyone were to find out?" 

"I-I'm.."

"Can you imagine the punishment you would receive in Ghenna, the punishment you deserve to be given, the punishment it is my right to give you?"

"No brother I'm sorry, I didn't think, I shouldn't'v....ah!" Amaimon started to apologize once more but in his panic he hadn't noticed how the older demon had quickly lowered his head, licking the precum from his slit. He cried out in surprise "S-Samael...what are you..." the earth King stuttered in confusion as the older bent over further to take the head of his cock into his mouth. 

The time King groaned around the long, thick length in his mouth, he really did love this and Amaimon's command had taken him by surprise, driving him to quickly swallow his brother to the hilt. Though he had to scare the younger a bit at first of course.

Amaimon moaned, Mephisto's tight, hot, wet mouth sucking him down, groaning around him. His head once more fell back as he writhed, panting breathlessly "what...are y-you doing!?" He asked again barely managing to get the words out, feeling utterly lost. Hadn't the time King just been reprimanding him? Telling him off for having the idiocy to tell him what to do?

Mephisto looked up, lifting his head and releasing the younger with a pop "I'm only doing what you commanded, is this not what you wanted my King?"

Amaimon stuttered, face catching fire instantly as his brother's words. He was a King and sure he was Mephisto's, but to hear him say such a thing in that manner, with such reverence was incredibly alluring, his tail twitched. The earth King caught the older's sharp green eyes and it finally dawned on him that this was another one of Samael's little games. The ones he only played when the costume of Mephisto was completely discarded. This game, however, was different from the others, border line dangerous if he wasn't carful. 

The older demons eyes narrowed to as he waited for his answer and holding his gaze the earth King forced himself to relax, getting into the role Samael wished him to play 

"It is what I wanted, and I never told you you could stop."

Samael smiled evilly, bending down once more, breathing hotly against his mates sensitive skin "of course, my apologies."

Amaimon shivered at the words and at the lips that once more wrapped around him.

The older sighed at the familiar feeling, the earth King feeling so wonderful in his mouth. Warm, and weighty, twitching with pleasure, hot precum spilling down into his open throat, salty but slightly sweet with all the sugar the other consumed. Amaimon's quiet moans and cries pushing him all the while to take more and more of him into his mouth. Amaimon was on cloud nine, his brother's talented tongue pressing the underside of his manhood and encircling the head as the time King began to bob up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Samael himself was in heaven, one hand stroking himself teasingly, his fingers slicked with precum as he rutted into his own grip desperately. Amaimon's hips bucked and the time King grabbed them with his free hand to keep him from moving. The younger whined, wanting to take his own pace instead of the agonizingly slow rhythm Samael had chosen for them. Samael was teasing him again and he knew it, bobbing even slower now, moving only shallowly onto him. Something clicked in his mind as he saw the time king's eyes flick upwards slowly to meet his lust filled gaze. In his bright green eyes burned that same desire from before, the urge to continue his odd game. Amaimon grinned as he saw they were still playing, understanding why Samael had slowed his movements. He bucked his hips up forcefully.

"Don't hold me down, Samael."

The time King blinked up at his yet he did not stop, his swishing tail giving away quite ardently his excitement with its incessant movements. He slid his hand away and the younger immediately thrust into his his waiting mouth, pushing himself into the moist, inviting entrance forcefully. Samael fought a gag but gladly sucked him down, moving now with much more enthusiasm. His own dick jumping each time Amaimon thrust, as if imaging the earth King taking him from behind. He moaned, his younger brother's thrusts driving him mad, making his body feel hotter than it already was. He imagined he could cum from this alone. The older hallowed his cheeks so he could suck harder as Amaimon pushed against him, loving the desperate cries and grunts the tore themselves from the earth king's throat. 

Amaimon paused, panting heavily, the hand that wasn't balled into a fist in the sheets running through his sweat matted hair. He smiled; Samael was taking this all quiet well, enjoying it greatly from the looks of it. The earth King wondered just how far he could take their game.

"Get up."

The older did so, releasing him and sitting up, obviously awaiting his next instructions.

"On the floor."

Once more the time King followed the younger's command and Amaimon's eyes widened. Could he actually do this? It felt so out of place, so against everything he had ever been taught, yet here he was commanding a man whose rank was far above his own. That man now sat before him on his knees. 

Amaimon stood, walking the few steps to his brother slowly, standing in front of him. Samael's head lowered, as if being force into submission by the earth king's very presence.

"Look at me." He commanded in a stern voice with sick power as Samael's head snapped back up. Despite the thrill of power surging through him Amaimon realized as their eyes met that this game, like all their other games, and perhaps a bit more than the others, would need rules. Boundaries needed to be set, so he whispered quietly to his brother "you can stop this at any time, you know that."

Samael nodded "yes."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Then suck."

Samael did, taking him in slowly but bobbing quickly once he had, loving the moans which had once more begun to fill the room as they slipped from Amaimon's gritted teeth. His eyes fluttered closed and he gave a moan of his own, making us brother gasp and shudder. His tongue slid over a sensitive vein and he grazed his teeth teasingly over the flushed skin. His eyes open once more at the feeling of a hand on his cheek, fingers tangling in his hair.

The earth King have a small smile, thumb rubbing over the older's cheek lovingly. Samael met his brother's stunning blue eyes as the hand moved further into his hair, his soft smile turning cruel, though it was just for show.

His hand balled into a fist, gripping the time king's lavender locks brutally as he began once more to thrust forcefully in and out of the older's mouth. Face fucking him.

Samael's eyes widened and tears pricked their edges, yet he made no move to stop the abuse. Even as Amaimon slowed to ask him if he was okay he gave no indication of wishing Amaimon to stop, his eyes closing as he began to moan around the younger.

The truth was Samael loved it. Amaimon never acted like this and he had several guilty fantasies about being used by the younger demon who was usually so submissive. The change in demeanor was an incredible turn on. He felt so close to cumming even without touching himself. Amaimon's hot, throbbing cock because no shoved so brutally down his throat. His cock jumped and he humped the air desperately before he reached down once more to stroke himself, pumping quickly.

Amaimon paused his harsh thrusting and Samael's eyes flicked up wondering what the earth King was doing "don't touch yourself." He commanded and the time king's hand dropped immediately as he gave a quiet whine. Amaimon scowled his grip tightening once more as he thrust again, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed, a moan slipping past his lips as his eyes closed. The time king's eyes however stayed open, watching his mate's beautiful face as he used him. His cock jumped once more as more precum leaked down his throat, his brother's pants and thrusts both speeding up. He began to hump the air again, wanting more than anything to touch himself. The glorious abuse driving him up the wall. Samael's tail however could not be controlled by Amaimon's command, coiling slyly towards his twitching member. He moan loudly as it brushed the tip and at that moment Amaimon's eyes snapped open, fire in them. 

"Your tail Samael, still it."

He tried but in the end he was fighting a losing battle. His tail refused to cooperate, curling possessively around his length. He bucked into the warm friction without even thinking and Amaimon pulled out, tearing his head off altogether, scowling.

"Give me your tail."

"...." Samael paused and looked down, the grip on his hair lessened.

"...do you want me to stop...?"

The time King looked back up, seeing the deep concern in his brother's eyes. He shook head "no." He didn't want this to stop at all, the command and Amaimon's face had simply caught him off guard, much like before. He chided himself inwardly for his foolishness.

Amaimon nodded, his grip tightening once more. He pressed his hips forward and Samael quickly wrapped his lips around his warm cock. Amaimon sighed in pleasure as he started to thrust yet again and the older moan, eyes finally closing. It wasn't long until Amaimon spoke again.

"Give me your tail, Samael."

This time he didn't hesitate, unwrapping it from his manhood and flicking it up and over his head, holding it out for the younger. Amaimon took it gently with his hand, rubbing it, Samael groaned lowly. Slowly his thrust sped and the older was forced to adjust to his size fully. Though previously closed in pleasure his eyes shot wipe open as Amaimon tugged roughly on his tail, sending painful sparks up his spine. His cock jumped, precum pooling in the floor below him. He moaned at the delicious pain, sucking harder on the other's length. Samael loved the pain. His mate knew that so he tugged again and again, timing them perfectly with his thrusts. 

Samael was panting through his nose, hips thrusting into nothing, feeling so close to cumming at just the feeling of his tail being pulled and the earth king's cock shoved down his throat. He moaned again, he was right there, right there. So close it was painful. Amaimon sped up, his grip becoming impossibly tighter, painful now and he was given another harsh tug to his tail. Samael's hips bucked sporadically, desperately seeking friction as everything became too much. Samael came hard, painting the wood floor below him with his white seed.

Amaimon watched all this, panting heavily as well as he watched with a flushed face as his beautiful mate came so hard just to him pulling his tail and the feeling of his cock in his mouth. As Samael came he too felt himself coming undone as the orgasmic groans of the older vibrated around his aching cock. He came hard into Samael's tight, hot mouth with a moan of his partners name. Samael groaned as hot cum filled his waiting mouth in copious amounts, Amaimon still thrusting desperately to ride the high off. He shuddered and clenched, more cum spilling anxiously from his leaking slit. 

The time King swallowed as Amaimon pulled out, smiling down at him. He gave a smile too, breathing heavily. He watched his younger brother with a loving expression. The earth King ears were down, eyes closed, face flushed. His mouth was open, fangs peaking out from under kiss swollen lips, a light sheen of sweat giving him and unearthly glow. As always he was beautiful, magnificent, sublime. The older demon could get hard just from this.

Amaimon's legs were still sex drunken so he knelt down in front of the older, his bright eyes opening slowly. He reached out with a still trembling hand to truly caress Samael's cheek, whispering "that was..."

"Amazing."

Amaimon nodded "yeh...you were...incredible..."

Samael smiled wide "so were you, thank you."

The earth King blushed heavily, it really was surprising that a King of Samael's rank would not only want to be treated like that but love it so much. Samael saw his expression and grined childishly, leaning forward to kiss his young mate deeply. Amaimon responded quickly, their tongues meeting and the pair of them groaned as fingers threaded through one another's hair. Amaimon's tongue danced across the time king's sharp fangs and the heat of desire rapidly pooled once more in his gut at the familiar feeling.

Samael decided that their little game was far from over  
@

Smirking slightly as he pulled away the older once more dawned his submissive character, Crouching down in front of his brother as Amaimon watched with a look of surprise. His sharp eyes met the younger's bright blue ones as he bent down, lapping slowly at his own cum which was pooled and cooling on the hard wood floor. He closed his eyes and he gave a breathy groan, his tail swishing lowly across the floor as his tongue pressed to the ground, strings of white now decorating his chin. Amaimon audibly gasped as his brother did so. Dutifully licking up every last drop. He held Samael's eyes and quietly he reached out, motioning his hand for Samael's tail. The older flicked it back upwards and Amaimon reached out to grab it as it bobbed in the air above the time king's head. Carefully he slid his fingers over it, caressing the furry tip and stroking as Samael groan and looked back up from his work. As he did Amaimon saw he was already half-hard. Samael gave a small smile, whispering.

"Fuck me, won't you?"

Amaimon blinked in surprise, Samael had talked about it a few time at the beginning of their relationship, Amaimon topping, but lately he had dropped the subject. The earth King assumed Samael had just come to terms with the fact that he wasn't comfortable with the idea of it. Their little game had really been pushing it and he had never just outright asked the younger, let alone begged in such a situation. His face heated and he looked down unsure of how to answer and his brother ended up being the one who spoke first.

"You were amazing just a moment ago, everything came so naturally to you..."

Amaimon looked up a slight spark of anger evident in his eyes "S-so that was all just practice!?"

Samael flushed and looked down "we-we've been together for over a year now, we've even gone through a mating season together and now was the only time you've shown any dominance...I want you inside me Amaimon."

The earth King looked down as well, feeling a bit like a scolded child "...am I a bad mate?"

The older shook his head "No...I just...want you like that and I don't understand why you don't do it when you just showed me how good you could be."

"I don't understand why you like it...." He admitted "that's why."

"Why do you like it?"

Amaimon blinked "...I've told you why..."

"I like it for the same reasons."

"But I...."

"Please..."

"Samael..." He stared at the ground and shook his head he just couldn't see himself in that position, he wasn't cut out for it. His brother was everything he wasn't, everything he never would be. So much bigger than him, better. He shook his head once more, sadly, about to continue his stuttered sentence when the time King stood with a sigh.

"...just forget about it."

Amaimon looked up shocked as his brother began top walk way toward their shared bathroom, looking dejected. He reached out without thinking snatching Samael's wrist. Samael turned and their eyes met, Amaimon cringing at the tears of bitter disappointment in his brother's eyes. In the moment Amaimon decided that he was going to make love to his brother. He was going to do this for for his mate.. For himself. He would fix this problem between them. He took a deep breath 

"Get on the bed."

Samael's eyes widened "A-Amaimon?"

"I said, get on the bed, Samael," he repeated this time with much more force, dropping the time king's hand. 

Samael backed up, surprised as he made his way to their shared bed, lying on it, back supported by the pillows. Amaimon followed, trying to give a sly smile and pulling it off so well that his older brother shivered. 

"Spread your legs."

The time King did.

Yes, Amaimon would play Samael's little game and he would pay him back ten-fold for pulling him into it.

@

Amaimon placed himself in between his brother's legs, hand on his chest, pushing him down against the mattress. Samael gave a small gasp as the earth King looked over him, the atmosphere quickly become charged with desire once again. Amaimon teasingly stroked his half-hard length and he stiffed quickly under his brother's grasp. The younger stared at him with wide serious eyes and Samael found himself shying away from the intense gaze with a deep flush. Amaimon leaned in, licking the shell of his ear, murmuring heavily.

"I'm going to fuck you."

"Amaimon!?"

"You want that, don't you?"

He gasped as Amaimon stroked him faster, pinching and pulling at one of his erect nipples with his free hand as he leaned forward once more to kiss him hard, his whole weight pressed upon him. He moaned heatedly into the kiss, pressing back fervently, thrusting up into Amaimon's hand. The time King gasping and panting as the sloppy kiss ended.

"Yes...yes...please Amaimon.."

Samael nuzzled him needfully, whining win a distinct desperation. Amaimon practically fainting from how beautiful the action was. 

He began as Samael usually did, placing bite laced kissed own his brother's neck, chest, and stomach, giving small groans as he did. The time King writhed yet something seemed off. He looked up to see his older brother flushed deeply, his head thrown to the side, eyes closed tightly. He cried out as Amaimon stopped his movements without shame.

"Amaimon! Please! Please don't make me wait, I need you!"

Amaimon took a deep breath, nodding "lift your legs."

Samael did so, shifting instantly, drawing his legs up and closer to his body before lifting them to place them on Amaimon's shoulders, his tail seeking and wrapping around the others swiftly. He panted Amaimon's name under his breath, keening it. The earth King shivered at the desperation he could hear in his brother's soft voice, warm heat quickly pooling in his gut. He summoned a small jar containing lubricant as Samael watched with hungry eyes, licking his lips subconsciously. Amaimon smirked, becoming a bit more accustomed to his new roll as he opened the bottle and smeared some of their usual strawberry scented lubricant on his fingers. Leaning over he pressed at Samael's hole. The older shivered and gasped at the cool contact, his tongue once more flicking out and over his lips. He was finally going to have Amaimon inside him. How very long the time had had to of waited for this. 

Amaimon reached out with his clean hand as Samael once more licked his lips with anticipation. He traced those silken lips gently, letting himself drown in his own lust. Samael wanted this and he...well he was quickly starting to wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. 

"Do you remember how my cock felt in your mouth?"

Samael's eyes widened as those words were spoken, nimble fingers tracing his kiss swollen lips. He nodded, face flushed "I do..."

"Then suck." Amaimon commanded pressing his finger to his brother's lips with one hand and with the other pressing a finger to his entrance. Samael gasped at the penetration, his tongue darting between his lips to curl around the finger pressing to his mouth. Sucking as he told. Amaimon moaned at the sight. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. He pushed his finger in further and Samael groaned around the digit in his mouth, hips bucking upwards against the one inside him despite the fact that this part was always uncomfortable as Amaimon well knew. Of course, Samael had always had a kink for pain. He pressed another finger into Samael's entrance, pressing another to his lips, both were brought quickly inside the older hot body. He took this as a good sign, especially when Samael moan again heavily as he began to thrust and scissor his fingers. The time King had done this to him many times before so he knew what to do but...it was still such an odd thing to do it to the older, he was growing quiet hot under the collar. The earth King leaned in, murmuring lowly. "Do you think it will feel as good up your ass?"

Samael once again watched his brother with wide eyes. God, how he wondered why Amaimon had been so worried about this when it seemed to come so naturally to him. His words flowing dark and heavy, dirty and lustful on his pink lips. Oh how he wanted the younger's cock inside of him, wanted to feel that aching pleasure, to feel it pushing it and pressing against his sweet spot, tearing him in half. He groan loudly as a third finger was added to his hole and his mouth, the fingers at his entrance brushing his prostate. He released the fingers in his mouth briefly with a pop, moaning seductively "better~” 

Amaimon smirked at the list filled word, pressing repeatedly against Samael's prostate which he knew he had found due to his brother's deep groans and sharp gasps. Samael writhed as he began to thrust faster, finger fucking him, hitting his prostate every time now.

"A-Amaimon...p-please..." He begged, chest heaving "I need you"

Amaimon stopped his thrusting at these words, deciding that Samael was ready. At least he hoped so, he was so afraid of messing up. He'd been stretched before so he knew what it felt like and he had stretched himself a couple of times to surprise his mate when the time King had called his thirdly after a meeting, telling him things had not gone well. Offering his body all ready to be taken by his brother. The first time he had done it the older demon had been so surprised. That night he had out right worshiped Amaimon's body. He knew how it was done, and how to do it, stretching, but to do it to his mate was so much different. He almost prayed to God he had done well, though Samael's cries and movements alleviated a good amount of his stress over the situation.

He removed his fingers and the older whined loudly, both out of want for the earth king's long fingers back and out of the knowledge of what was to follow their departure. He shivered at the thought of the younger demon inside of him. Slowly, teasingly, Amaimon placed lube on his aching cock, Samael watching with lidded, lustful eyes.

He took a deep breath, he was really going to do this "lower your legs, Samael" 

He did, wrapping his long, slender legs around Amaimon's waist, pulling him closer as Amaimon slowly and shyly pressed into him. Bit by bit Amaimon's cock began to conquer him, slipping in to the hilt. He whined lowly at the discomfort. The earth king's head tipped back in pure ecstasy. God, why hadn't he done this sooner!? It was amazing. Samael was so incredibly warm and wet and tight, it was heaven. He groaned with the intense pleasure "..oh Samael you feel so..so good around me.."

Samael's head was tipped back as well, his eyes closed, mouth agape. This, this had been worth the wait. The discomfort melted away into sinful pleasure like cotton candy in the mouth. Amaimon was warm and throbbing, pressing against his prostate and stretching him out. "Amaimon..." He moaned quietly, his hips bucking as his cock twitched with want "...please...fuck me..."

Amaimon gasped at the words, Samael's legs wrapping tightly around him, pulling him closer into that warm, wet, intoxicating heat. He pulled out causing his older brother to whine lowly at the loss before rolling his hips forward, groaning lowly.

Samael did much the same, a moan rising up from the back of his throat, his arms finding purchase on his brother's back, pulling him into a hungry, pant filled kiss. His hips bucked upwards again, wanting his brother to stop being so gentle and take him already. The time king's tail found the younger's and twined with it, pulling slightly to try and convey the message that he was more than ready.

Amaimon took another deep breath, placing one hand one the older's hip and one hand on the bed beside his shoulder, supporting his weight. He pulled out, then thrust back in sharply, setting a quick pace because he knew Samael wouldn't want him to go slow. The time King like his sex fast and rough, from what he'd seen earlier topping or bottoming made no difference in how rough he licked it. If anything it seemed like he liked it more now. He was right, Samael was writhing beneath him, moaning and crying out, hips rocking with his movements. His body was perfect and Amaimon finally understood fully what the elder meant when he said they fit. Their bodies swayed perfectly and it was even easier to see and feel now. His body was warm and tight, wrapping around him snuggly, but not too tight. The earth King moaned Samael's name under his breath, pounding into him, drowning in sweet ecstasy.

The time King was no different, barely able to think past the sweet, immeasurable pleasure he was receiving from the younger demon. His bleary eyes opened to watch his mate's face twist in ecstasy, tears pooling in his deep green irises "A-Amaimon!!“ he couldn't help but to scream loud as his brother rammed his prostate, bending over and sinking his teeth into shoulder. The deep bite caused him to groan, Amaimon's tongue lapping at the dark blood that welled up from his wound.

Samael's blood was sweet, so was his ass, never in his life had he felt anything so pleasurable, he couldn't get enough. His claws dug into his brother's hips as Amaimon pulled him into another violent kiss, teeth and tongue clashing. He pulled the time king's tongue into his mouth, sucking eagerly on it, causing Samael to whimper haplessly. No matter how fast he went though Amaimon still had a problem, it wasn't enough, it didn't feel like it ever would be.

Crying out in shock, Samael jerked harshly as he was moved onto his side. Amaimon's legs settled on either side of one of his legs, the other lifted in in the air, his calf resting on the younger's shoulder and his thigh was held for leverage, adding strength to his incessant thrusting. Samael's eyes widened, the new position allowing his prostate to be hit with every movement, the head of Amaimon's member brushing it every time. 

"Ahn...Amaimon..oh my god..." He moaned lowly, one hand scratching at his mate's chest, the other reaching down and jerking himself off messily. The red, swollen tip of his erection leaking precum that slid down its length, staining the bedsheets below. Amaimon saw how he touched himself desperately and reached out to do it for him. Samael gasp, his head falling back as he spoke in a moaned whisper, his words shaking with ever forceful thrust Amaimon gave "A-Amai-mon I'm go-going t-to cum..." His tears spilled over, he was so close, so painfully close. The pleasure pulling taught and begging to snap, he was right there.

Amaimon slammed into him, over and over not slowing down in the slightest, his hand encircling his length and moving in time with his thrusts. Amaimon's head tipped back, there, right there was that stirring in his stomach, that oh so desired tightening. Samael to was growing tighter, squeezing around him. He jerked he couldn't take it anymore it was all too much, too good. His rapid thrusts finally fell out of rhythm "S-Samael!!" He screamed loudly, pressing himself into that unbearable warm as he came harder than he ever had before. Came in thick, aching spurts that filled his older brother and slipped out and down his thighs as he kept thrusting to ride out his orgasm. 

 

Samael cried out noisily as his brother gave a particularly harsh thrust, warmth filling him as he felt Amaimon come inside, his brother screaming his name above him. It was those last few out of rhythm, hard thrusts that filled him with the earth king's seed, that shoved him over the edge. His mind narrowed to nothing, but that feeling, the harsh panting, his name cried out, the sharp slap of skin on skin. His back arched and he threw his head back, eyes screwed shut tightly as he came, Amaimon's name spilling from between his kiss swollen lips, the same as his cum spilled between the earth king's fingers. His body jerked as if shocked, cum spattering his stomach, chest, and even parts of his face with how strong the orgasm had been. 

Finally Amaimon slowed, panting, eyes still closed as he pulled out. The time King whined softly at the loss and at the felling of Amaimon's cum leaking from him. The younger collapsed next to him, slumping to the bed heaving, breathing shallowly and pulling Samael to him. He decided that that had been a rather fun game, on that he would be sure to play again soon.

The older demon yawned and from the looks of it he wasn't far from passing out, his arms wrapped around the smaller King and their legs tangled. He leaned forward, kissing the younger softly, murmuring "...I love you, Amaimon.."

Amaimon smiled, leaning into the slow, gentle kiss "I love you too, Samael." He let his eyes close and the two of them drifted into deep, blissful sleep against the messy sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada very nsfw  
> This is my second fic wow  
> Haha like/comment  
> I do not own blue exorcist  
> (If you read my other story 'little one' the tittle of this is not a coincidence)  
> Also I didn't have time to throughly proof read so if you see anything let me know! :3  
> Also the @ are like chapter breaks but not really since I didnt want this to b a multi chap fic


End file.
